Paint It Black
by sofia313
Summary: Humans are nothing more than food to Lucien, killing them means nothing. Killing one pathetic human woman should mean nothing. Unfortunately fate has a twisted sense of humor sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably be a two shot.**

* * *

Seattle, 2014

Lucien looked at his reflection in the mirror and wiped few drops of blood off his face. Perfect. He was in the men's room of one of the finest hotels in Seattle and he had just drained a very rude young man who had dared to insult him. Normally he wouldn't have killed someone in so public place, but he had lost his temper and he didn't regret it. The foolish human had acted very arrogantly.

Carelessly Lucien glanced at couple of members of his security team who were just getting rid of the body. Lucien smiled and picked up a white carnation he had for some reason taken from the young man. Not many men, especially young men, wore carnations in their buttonholes in this day and age. Lucien was wearing a black suit and a black silk pocket square, so he thought the white carnation would look good.

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. Castle?" Gregory, the head of Lucien's security team, asked.

"Not right now," Lucien replied. "I believe I'll go back to the restaurant and have a drink."

"Yes, sir. Have a good night."

Hopefully he would. He was in Seattle for business, but his meeting was tomorrow, so he had time to relax and find himself some entertainment for tonight. The hotel restaurant was classy, as it should be. The night was still young, so the restaurant wasn't full. Lucien returned to his table and ordered a drink. His eyes scanned the dining hall, but he didn't see anyone even slightly interesting. No one worth his time. Oh well, he had planned to go to a bar anyway. Beautiful women, music, drinking… That sounded like a good night. He ordered another drink and concentrated on his phone.

"Excuse me?" a cautious female voice said.

Lucien looked up and saw a young woman standing next to his table. She was a pale brunette who had glasses. Her floral dress was quite ugly and the girl herself wasn't much to look at. Definitely not Lucien's type.

"Tom?" she asked.

Lucien frowned and was just about to correct her when he noticed that she was looking at the carnation. Apparently she thought that he was the man he had killed. A blind date? Probably since she didn't know what this Tom looked like. Well, maybe she wasn't Lucien's type, but she could be a nice dessert. He smiled and stood up.

"Yes, that's right."

She still looked cautious and nervous, but she tried to smile.

"Hi. I'm Romy."

"It's nice to meet you, Romy."

He paused and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you," she murmured and sat down.

He followed her example and gave her a charming smile. It made her blush. This would be ridiculously easy.

"I… I hope you didn't wait for long," she said.

"Not at all," he assured. "I'm glad you're here. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water, please."

"Sure."

He ordered her a glass of sparkling water; she didn't want anything to eat either. Judging by her heartbeat, she was becoming more and more nervous. Well, obviously she had noticed that he was out of her league. Now when he thought about it, so had been the man he had killed. Poor girl, her night wouldn't have ended well either way. It was strange though that she hadn't wanted to see a picture of her date beforehand. Her hands were shaking as she lifted her glass.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I… As you can probably see, I've never done anything like this before." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "Can I ask… Is Tom your real name?"

Lucien raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

She looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I… You must think I'm really pathetic."

"No, of course not."

She hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"Should… should we talk about the money first? It was 500, right?"

Lucien stared at her; it took a moment before he managed to reply.

"What?"

"Your fee? 500 dollars?"

Oh… Apparently Tom was a male escort. Lucien had to struggle for not to burst into laughter. This was simply hilarious.

"Yes, that's right."

She nodded and lifted her bag.

"Do you want it beforehand or…?"

"No, no, we have time, darling. I trust you."

She looked at him insecurely.

"Should I tell you what I want?"

He suppressed a grin and leaned towards her.

"Yes, absolutely. Tell me all your naughty little fantasies."

Again she hesitated; a flush was rising in her cheeks. Lucien had no doubt that she would taste delicious.

"I… I'm going to be honest to you, the reason why I'm doing this… I'm dying. You don't have to worry, it's nothing contagious and I don't expect pity. What I would like is to be close to someone, just this once. Don't worry, I'm not asking… that. What I would like is a kiss. And if it's not too repulsive to you, I would like you to hold me. That's all."

Lucien stared at her disbelievingly.

"You would pay 500 dollars for that?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

She tensed.

"That's my business."

"Alright, fair enough."

She looked at him cautiously.

"Do we have a deal?"

He smiled.

"Absolutely. I can promise you the most unforgettable night of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part. I was planning to leave this as a two shot, what do you think?**

* * *

 **Part 2**

6 months later

Lucien looked at his reflection in the mirror in the elevator. He looked just as perfect as always, but right now that made no difference to him. Right now all he could think about was her. He knew that her time was running out and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

He pressed his lips together as the elevator doors opened. Hospitals had the certain smell he had learned to hate during the last 6 months. They reeked of death. Not that he normally cared about that, but this was different. Death was trying to take her from him. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Mr. Castle," a freezing female voice said.

Oh great… Lucien placed a charming smile on his face before turning to face the old hag. As usual, she was glaring at him venomously.

"Mrs. Coulter. This is a pleasant surprise."

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked coldly, although she already knew the answer. Lucien really couldn't stand the damn woman and normally he would have never let anyone to speak to him like that. Unfortunately this woman happened to be Romy's grandmother.

"I'm here to see Romy," he replied as politely as he could.

"Why?" she snapped. "Haven't you already done enough damage, what more do you want from her?"

Lucien had to struggle for not to snap the old hag's neck. Romy loved her grandmother, she was important to her. Because of that Lucien had actually tried to make the old woman to like him. Usually he didn't have to try and he would have never bothered to do something like that, but again, the woman was important to Romy. Somehow Lucien managed to keep the smile on his face.

"As I have told you, Mrs. Coulter, I love your granddaughter and I would do anything for her."

"You took advantage of her," the woman snapped. "I know what kind of a man you are and I don't want you anywhere near her. Is that clear?"

"No," Lucien replied as calmly as he could. "With all due respect, this isn't your choice."

Mrs. Coulter crossed her arms and glared at Lucien.

"You don't deserve her."

"I know," he replied calmly and walked past the old woman. He had made sure that Romy got the best treatment money could buy and he had arranged her all the best doctors. None of that had changed her grandmother's opinion of Lucien. Well, he hadn't exactly made the best first impression.

Mrs. Coulter had walked in on Lucien and Romy and thought that Lucien had been forcing himself on Romy. The situation had been unpleasant to say the least and things had escalated quickly. Needless to say that the old hag had despised Lucien ever since for "taking advantage of her innocent little angel".

Yes, he had been the first man who had ever touched her, but he hadn't taken advantage of her. He would have never done something like that to her. She wasn't like any woman he had met before, he had felt it since the moment his lips had touched hers in his hotel room the night they had met. That felt like a lifetime ago. He hadn't been able to identify what he had been feeling, but just the thought of hurting her had been impossible. They had lied there on his bed the whole night and he had held her, just like she had asked. Then she had paid him and left.

After that he had felt like he would have snapped out of a trance. All he had been able to think about had been finding her. Thankfully he had succeeded quickly, but getting to know her had been a much harder task. She had also felt something between them, but she had wanted to ignore it. A part of her was probably still fighting it; why else would she be so stubborn.

She didn't want him to turn her. For some reason he hadn't been able to do it against her will. He would, he had no choice if she wouldn't come to her senses. Losing her wasn't an option, even if she would hate him. He marched to her door and knocked before opening it. There were bouquets all over her hospital room, most of them from him. She was lying on the bed, looking fragile and delicate like a porcelain doll. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw him.

"Hi."

He walked over to the bed and kissed her hand.

"Hello, my darling. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "There's no pain."

"Good. You look beautiful."

"No, I don't, but thank you."

Very gently he touched her cheek; he could see how exhausted she was. She was breathing slowly and blinking her eyes sleepily.

"Romy…" he muttered. "Give me your permission."

She smiled tiredly and touched his face.

"No, Lucien."

Suddenly he felt anger.

"You want to die, is that it?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "You want to hurt me?"

"No. But I have told you, I believe God has a plan for us all…"

"Enough!" he snapped. "I don't want to hear any more about your God! What kind of a sadist is he for letting someone like you to suffer so much?"

"Lucien…"

"No, don't. Don't leave me." He paused and took both of her hands. "Don't leave me. Please. I can't lose you. I'll be better, I swear, just don't leave me."

He was actually begging. It didn't matter; he needed her to change her mind. She was the only woman he had ever truly loved. His mate. The funny thing was that he had never believed in such things. True love. Soulmates. Right now the joke seemed to be on him.

After a thousand years he had finally found the woman who was meant for him and now he was about to lose her. He would either have to let her die or make her hate him. Either way he couldn't win. Perhaps there really was a god who was now punishing him. Nice try, but he wasn't going to give up. He would find a way, no matter what it would take.


End file.
